Eres linda en la oscuridad
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Hikari es una aspirante a artista gráfica que quiere perfeccionarse en la mejor galería de Tokyo ¿pero será competencia para aquél chico de linda sonrisa y escondidos pensamientos?
1. Conocimiento

**Bien, esto fue un arrancón de inspiración, no me maten :C tengo mis razones para emparejar a estos dos, y mientras avance el fic se los diré XD no planeo que sea muy largo, tengo que acabarlo antes de que terminen vacaciones, estúpidos arrancones de inspiración ¬¬ **

**Anyways espero que le den una oportunidad, siento que está muy lindo y la merece Q.Q anden ¿Quién dice si? :3**

**Advertencias:**** nada, creo, todo suavecito n'stuff XD tal vez drama en algún momento pero no creo… no se me da mucho las cosas dramáticas ¿saben?**

**Disclaimer:**** los personajes de Digimon pertenecen a Toei y Bandai, o sea, yo me jodo (?) nada conmigo u.u**

**Y gracias a mi prima por animarme a subirlo x3**

**Capitulo I: Conocimiento**

La chica se acomodo la boina que surcaba su corta cabellera mientras suspiraba, ese tonto se había atrasado, ya era el segundo té helado que había bebido esa tarde, mas por ansiedad que por alguna otra cosa, se habían citado exactamente a las 4 p.m y ya eran las 4:45, sonaba sin parar su bota sobre el suelo de madera… estaba esperando a exasperarse ¡el hecho de que fuera casi el presidente del club de pintura del instituto no le daba derecho a tratarla asi! Ella era una dama y merecía respeto. Estaba a punto de pedir el tercer té cuando observo una figura de rubia cabellera acercarse al establecimiento… ella suspiro

- Al fin llegas Takaishi –se acomodo los lentes que cubrían sus ojos, vestía una conjunto de falda con blusa unidas mediante un cinturón, botas converse color lila y una boina blanca, el chico llevaba unos gastados jeans y una camiseta, se veía irresistiblemente bohemio… o eso pensaba ella –estaba a punto de irme, es bastante descortés de tu parte tardar tanto, ya sé que soy yo la interesada, aun asi eso no te da derecho –bajo los lentes hasta la punta de la nariz mirándolo acusadoramente, ella jamás se callaría lo que tenía que decir ante nadie, él se sentó en la silla frente a la chica, riendo tranquilamente

- Tiene toda la razón señorita Yagami, lo lamento mucho, pero debe entender que ud no es la única que quiere entrar a la galería este año, y mi cita anterior se extendió un poco, aun así espero que me disculpe –el chico se deshizo del sombrero que llevaba y lo coloco sobre la mesa, ella subió de nuevo los lentes a su lugar y sonrió de lado

- Ya veo, como diga –tomo una revista de la mesa e hizo ademán de leerla –bien ¿y qué opina el jurado? –ella no iba a andarse por rodeos, eso le encantaba a él de aquella chica, era tan autentica, al igual que su arte

- Bueno, debo admitir que se han mostrado interesados señorita Yagami, hasta yo mismo me atrevo a decirle que tiene mucho talento, sus piezas de arte son mucho mejores que las de artistas que llevan años en la academia –la chica sonrió satisfecha –sin embargo…

- ¿Sin embargo? –arrugo un poco la revista, ya se veía algo asi venir

- Me temo que, como se ha inscrito después del plazo planificado, deberá luchar por una plaza con un chico que está en sus mismas condiciones -¿Qué? ella quedo algo impactada... iba a preguntar cuando la camarera pidió la orden del chico, insinuándosele claramente, pero decidió hacer de la vista gorda a este detalle, luego se dirigió al chico

- Con que asi están las cosas… y bien ¿podría al menos saber el nombre de mi contrincante? –ella pidió una torta de fresa y él unas crepas con crema

- Por supuesto, su nombre es Ken Ichijouji, si no me equivoco vive en Tamachi, es un chico prodigio en su escuela, y me temo decirle que sus piezas de arte están a su nivel señorita Yagami, se lo digo como amigo más que como su representante del instituto –ella decidió bajar la revista que sostenía y le sonrió

- Muchas gracias, en ese caso dime Hikari por favor –él asintió –y una última cosa… ¿podría ver algunos de los cuadros del supuesto Ichijouji? Me ha causado curiosidad saber sobre mi competencia

- En ese caso, pido que me llames Takeru –le sonrió de la misma forma –pues si eso quieres, podemos ir al instituto cuando terminemos esta merienda, allí están expuestos sus cuadros junto a los tuyos, están en público para que los chicos de la academia y los profesores mas el jurado puedan escoger, es una votación abierta, ella asintió

- Mejor para mí, creo que asi es más justo –cruzó una pierna sobre la otra al ver su postre llegar -¿me imagino que tu pagas cierto?

- Por supuesto, es mi castigo por hacerla esperar –el tomo su crepa y rió por lo bajo mientras ella repetía esa acción, sin duda era un chico interesante, aunque a ella no le importaban esas cosas en esos momentos

Ella solo quería una plaza en esa galería, y también un cupo en el instituto de pintura, quería lo más pronto hacerse conocida y viajar a Europa, ir a grandes galerías y mostrar las obras que venían desde el fondo de su corazón, que representaban su vida, sus emociones, su familia… ella lo quería todo, y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo sea como sea, asi tuviese que vencer a mil chicos en el proceso, no se dejaría vencer ante nada, asi era ella… la autoestima más alta del mundo encerrada en el cuerpo de una chica japonesa de 18 años con 1,65 mts de altura en su haber.

**X**

En su boca no tenía palabras, nada, ni siquiera tenía forma de expresarlo, a Dios gracias que tenía lentes en sus ojos porque si no el rubio hubiese notado lo abiertos que estaban, es que las pinturas del tal Ken eran… abrumadoras, no había otra descripción, ciertamente ella sabía que su trabajo era bueno, excelente, bastante competitivo y poderoso… mucho color y surrealismo, pero lo de él chico era… bueno, ella no encontraba palabras, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, tenía un aire melancólico que era capaz de dejarte sin palabras justo como estaba ahora, recurría mucho a los colores oscuros y sus líneas eran finas, definidas, un simple retrato de un cielo nocturno basto para convencer a la castaña que el chico era un genio, ella nunca había visto algo asi, pero no podía decirlo frente al rubio, eso sería bastante humillante

- Vaya, es bueno –exclamó al fin, el rubio sonrió

- Te lo dije ¿pensabas que mentía?

- No, pero aun asi tenía mis dudas –ella correspondió el gesto –al parecer si tengo algo de competencias

- Estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas podrías ganarle, pero requeriría de un trabajo bastante bueno Hikari, algo que pienses supere tus expectativas y la de varios aristas mas –ella asintió, luego la curiosidad se volvió a apoderar de ella

- ¿Cómo es el tal Ken?

- Pues… es de nuestra edad, no sabría describírtelo… -en ese momento sintieron a alguien entrar al salón, el rubio giro sobre sí mismo y sonrió al ver al chico que entraba –Hikari, ese es Ken, ya no necesito describírtelo

La chica también giro… y se topo con un ángel, o asi le describió, una mirada azul muy profunda, aun más profunda que la de su rubio acompañante, expresión suave y retraída, digna de cualquier chico con síndrome de timidez en etapa máxima, llevaba una camisa blanca con un jean azul y una bufanda clara surcaba su cuello, su cabello caía hacia a un lado, era de un negro tan oscuro que se veía azulado, y su rostro… ella se impacto ¿Cómo semejante chico quería ser pintor? ¡Bien podría ser modelo o actor! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo? Además era excelente… eso no tenía sentido por ningún lado que se le viese

- Buenas tardes Takeru –saludo cortésmente el chico mientras se acercaba a ellos, la chica sentía su corazón saltarle en el pecho -¿Quién es la hermosa dama que le acompaña? ¿su novia? –pregunto, o Dios, aquel aire de inocencia que mostraba en su exterior casi le causaba diabetes a ella ¿Cómo podía ser una persona del género masculino tan abrumadoramente dulce? Hasta en sus maneras al hablar podía notarlo

- Ni en sueños –respondió el rubio guiñándole un ojo a ella, haciéndola volver a la realidad –es Hikari Yagami…

- Mi contrincante –saludó cortésmente –he de decir que no esperaba a que fuera una señorita tan hermosa, ahora veo que la tendré difícil –extendió su mano con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji, es un placer señorita Yagami

- El… el placer es mío –estrecho su mano mientras sentía que el oxigeno escapaba de sus pulmones –déjeme devolverle el halago Ichijouji, me han gustado mucho sus piezas, no voy a negárselo

- Y a mí las suyas, tiene un gran uso del color señorita Yagami, es tan vivo y apasionante… déjeme declararme su fan –ella rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba ¿Cómo es que ese chico le provocaba todo aquello? Cierto… era encantador

- Me alegra mucho… creo que esta será una competencia interesante ¿no le parece? –el sonrió con cierta picardía, aun asi no quitaba su aire soñador

- Ciertamente lo será, y no puedo imaginarme el final, pero algo me dice que será bueno para ambos –compartieron una mirada cómplice, si, definitivamente seria una travesía interesante para ambos

**¿Reviews? Me harían feliz :3**


	2. Pensamientos

**Bueno, con este cap quería que conocieran un poco más a los protagonistas ajaksjsjdjf y pues… espero haberlo hecho bien jiji, es la primera vez que escribo una historia tan… real no sé XD me sorprendo a mi misma o.o bueno no importa, tenía que llegar el día, solo espero y les guste el cap :P a mi me gusto escribirlo, se me hizo fácil n.n**

**Capítulo II: Pensamientos**

Bien, allí estaba ella, sentada frente al tonto atril con su lienzo completamente en blanco, cosa que le era bastante inusual, todas las noches mínimo hacia el boceto de algo, de lo que fuese, pero esta vez no venía nada a su mente, le dolía un poco la cabeza y a decir verdad, se sentía intimidada, frustrada dejo caer su cabeza sobre la colcha en la que estaba sentada y cubrió su cara con el ante brazo ¿pero qué diablos pasaba con ella? No, usualmente no era así, era imposible que se sintiese intimidada sólo por aquél chico, era absurdo, no tenía razón de ser, aunque lo admitía, estaba nerviosa porque debería llevar algo bueno, muy bueno para ser exactos, si no tendría que dimitir de su sueño y eso es algo que no se iba a permitir hacer.

- ¡Hikari, la cena esta lista! –la voz de su hermano sonó desde la cocina, ambos vivían solos desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente, él trabaja en un pequeño bufet que había montado con sus amigos después de haberse graduado como abogado, asi hacia lo posible para mantenerse con su hermana, quién a veces vendía sus mejores cuadros en galerías de festivales de la ciudad

- ¡Voy! –la chica soltó los pinceles y los dejo en el suelo y bajo a comer con su hermano

Este la noto distraída, bien sabía cómo era el carácter de ella, era tan fuerte y decidida que a veces dudaba de que fuera una chica, pero esa noche la vio opacada y quiso saber la razón

- Hikari ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Claro, hoy hable con Takeru el chico de la galería, tal vez me acepten pero debo esforzarme bastante –comento con una sonrisa mientras comía sus huevos revueltos -¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Un dolor de cabeza –comentó el moreno mientras su hermana reía –no te burles, es en serio, hoy llegaron con un caso de lo mas descabellado y pretendían que yo los defendiera, estarán locos –mordió aburridamente su tostada y ella alzó una ceja

- Al menos sabes cuando un caso es demasiado arriesgado como para no tomarlo, eso es bueno hermanito –él la miro sonriente y siguió comiendo como siempre, le encantaba pasar el tiempo con su hermana, ella era la única sobre la tierra que podía entender lo que pensaba

Cuando acabaron ella limpio la cocina rápidamente y volvió a su habitación, invoco a todos los buenos espíritus que le fueran posibles llamar, practico yoga por media hora hasta que al fin se decidió posicionarse de nuevo frente al lienzo, lo miro fijamente, jamás un lienzo en blanco la había hecho sentir tan mortificada… luego recordó los ojos del chico.

Aquellos ojos, joder, sabía que hasta podría soñar con esos ojos esa noche, no tenía dudas sobre ello, le parecía increíblemente extraño pero le hizo recordar algo… los lobos, aquellos animales oscuros, misteriosos… eran hermosos, podía verle bien con aquellas características, solitario, taciturno, leal, impredecible… entonces opto por la mejor opción, sacaría provecho de esa extraña obsesión que estaba naciendo en su pecho, no lo dudo mas y empezó a tocar con su paleta

- Un lobo en una noche oscura, eso estaría perfecto –comentó con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con los colores y el lápiz que reposaba en su oreja derecha

**X**

Llego a su hogar con algo de malhumor, pero nadie lo noto, sus padres no estaban en casa para variar, y su hermano seguramente se hallaba perdido en alguna biblioteca estudiando como el ratón de biblioteca que era, rio ante este pensamiento, seguro él sería igual si le atrajesen las matemáticas y la física, pero no, lo suyo era pintar, pintar hasta quedar en la agonía y que sus pensamientos no lo torturasen mas, pero esa noche era diferente, se sentía… extraño, pero gratamente diferente.

Aquella chica sin duda era hermosa, piel canela claro y unos hermosos ojos chocolate… tan delicada, tan sobria, definitivamente chicas como ella no se veían todos los días, quiso patearse internamente por ni siquiera haber pedido su número de teléfono, pero de todas formas aunque lo hubiese pensado no lo habría hecho, sabía que no se lo hubiese permitido a sí mismo, las chicas generaban distracciones, y más si eran preciosas como aquella… no, no se permitiría distraerse, por lo que mejor quedaba así.

Pero luego tuvo una mejor idea, decidió tomarla a ella como musa, era ágil, podía notarlo a leguas, sagaz, calculadora, bellísima… le recordó a un felino, una pantera tal vez, animales que destacaban por inteligencia y elegancia y eran pocos los que se les igualaban en táctica y habilidad, si, definitivamente tendría que dibujar uno.

Corrió al sótano por un lienzo y fue al estudió que sus padres le mandaron a construir al lado de su habitación, se encerró como siempre con la música más pesada que encontró en su fila de cds, la puso a todo volumen mientras recogía su cabello con una liga, no era tan largo pero lo prefería así para que no le hiciera estorbo, negaba cortárselo porque si lo hacía tendría demasiado parecido con el de su hermano, y eso no era algo que él quisiera particularmente, se sentó frente al atril de madera, posiciono el blanco lienzo y con un lápiz trazó lo que su mente le ordenaba.

Era fácil dejarse llevar por sus emociones, era increíblemente libre en ese momento, libre de dibujarla a ella como la tenía en sus pensamientos, cuando hubo terminado el boceto sonrió en su interior, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se guiaba por emociones negativas al pintar, nunca nadie había notado ese detalle en él, pero así era mejor, ese era su pequeño secreto interno.

- Una pantera en al ataque bajo el radiante cielo africano ¿pero qué bicho me ha picado? –rio por lo bajo y se dejo abatir un poco por la luna que le daba de lleno en el rostro, le encantaba ese extraño calor que le daba aquel astro, no era tibio era un… calor frio, no le hallaba otro adjetivo, definitivamente podía ver el rostro de la chica en aquella luna, en el lado que veía más brillante, la cara clara del satélite natural

**X**

Llego hasta la mitad y se sintió abatida, era medianoche, bajo por un yogurt de frutas y regresó a su habitación para sentarse en el marco de la ventana, contemplo a su única acompañante, aquél satélite que brillaba en lo alto sin ninguna estrella que le acompañara, le sonrió, se veía espectacular esa noche, no lo dudo y fue por su cámara para tomarle una foto, hacía eso cada vez que algo le inspiraba, aunque debía admitir que también adoraba la fotografía.

Se rindió, y casi gatunamente se tiro sobre el suelo a recostarse, esa noche dormiría en la esterilla, no quería ir a la cama y además sentía mucho calor, apenas cerró los ojos lo volvió a observar, su rosto, su cuerpo… y como ella se acercaba para probar de aquellos labios.

- Diantres, estoy enloqueciendo –se sonrojo tomando una de las almohadas que estaba sobre su cama, sin duda aquella sería una de las noches más largas de toda su vida… eso si lograba conciliar el sueño –maldito pintor súper modelo, hubiese sido mejor que no me lo presentaran.


	3. Consentimiento

**Me gusto mucho este cap, no sé porque, simplemente cuando lo acabé me encantó :) espero que a ustedes también les gusta ¡gracias por las alertas! Aunque deberían comentar si lo leyeron, nada mas digo jijij**

**Capítulo III: Consentimiento**

Esa mañana la chica se levanto con algo de frio, diviso el ruido que venía desde su pequeña mesa de noche, era su despertador que indicaba las 8 a.m, ella lo apagó de mala gana y se levantó en busca de su desayuno, como normalmente pasaba su hermano ya se había ido y le había dejado unos panqueques con café, ella sonrió, él siempre insistía en cocinar cuando podía… bueno, no le iba a rechazar un desayuno que se veía tan delicioso

Se lavó la cara antes de comer mientras pensaba en sus sueños… estúpidos sueños, fueron muy extraños y bastante oscuros… y todos le recordaron a él, quería sacarlo ya de su mente, estaba empezando a molestarse, menos mal que esa mañana estaría bastante ocupada y eso haría que su mente se concentrara en otra cosa: por las mañanas tenía un empleo de medio tiempo en una tienda de dvds, lo bueno es que cuando quería una película podía tenerla todo el tiempo que quisiera, se arreglo rápidamente con un jean color marrón y una camisa blanca con cinturón negro, su boina blanca que le encantaba y se dirigió al subterráneo para llegar a la tienda.

Abrió exactamente a las 9, aun no llegaba nadie asi que se puso a leer una revista que había comprado en el camino, tenía muestras de cuadros de muchas partes del mundo, cada vez que la veía la compraba, amaba ilustrarse con las escenas que otros artistas le brindaban, era como una nueva ventana abierta hacia ella, un impulso que la hacía seguir hacia adelante, algún día ella esperaba que sus cuadros salieran en esa revista ¿y quién podía decirle que no? cuando entrara en el instituto, tomaría su primera beca para viajar hasta París, allí recorrería todo museo habido y por haber y mostraría sus cuadros a cualquiera que quisiera ver, si, aunque sea de esa forma lo haría sin duda alguna.

Algo la distrajo, la campanilla situada en la puerta del local sonó delatando a un cliente, ella simplemente subió la vista y se fijo con una figura masculina, como se adentro en uno de los estantes ella volvió la vista a su revista, si necesitaba ayuda seguramente se acercaría, pasaron varios minutos hasta que se acercó pidiendo que por favor le rentara una película, ella bajo la revista y le desplego una gran sonrisa, como la buena vendedora que era

- ¡Por supuesto señor! Los sábados son dos por uno asi que puede escoger… -luego se fijo en el chico frente a ella, esos ojos, ese rostro ¡no podía ser! ¡era imposible! -¿Ken?

- ¿Hikari? –el chico ladeo la cabeza un poco, luego le sonrió -¡no sabía que trabajabas aquí! No recuerdo haberte visto

- Trabajo por las mañanas… tal vez tu vienes por las tardes –aclaró ella, él asintió

- Si, por lo general asi es… pero hoy extrañamente me levanté temprano, asi que vine a rentar algo que ver –ella sonrió, se sentía como tonta por sonreírle a su "enemigo" de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, luego se fijo en la caratula del dvd

- … ¿Paris je t'aime? ¡es mi película favorita! –admitió ella mientras pasaba la caratula por la máquina de códigos, el soltó una risita muy ligera que ella encontró absolutamente encantadora

- Es una de mis favoritas también, me gusta el corto del vampiro, es tan falso… pero a la vez tan romántico que me llega al corazón –ella ahora se unió a su risa, también era su corto favorito

- Lo comprendo… aun asi es una película adorable –le entregó la bolsa –son 50 yenes

- Ten –le entregó el dinero y luego le sonrió –oye Hikari… ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?

- Como en una hora ¿Por qué? -¿Qué era ese tonto sentimiento que se acumulaba en su pecho? No le gustaba que su corazón latiera tan endemoniadamente rápido, era tonto ¡tonto!

- Tengo que comprar algunas cosas… pero en una hora podría estar aquí ¿no quisieras comer algo conmigo? –sí, listo, ella quería morirse porque ahora estaba divida en dos, su pecho le gritaba que exclamara un claro y sonoro "¡sí!" mientras su mente la zarandeaba y le gritaba "¿estás loca? ¡dile no! ¡que tienes novio! ¡di cualquier cosa! ¡no aceptes!"

- Claro ¿Por qué no? –al final le hizo caso a su corazón, se sintió como una estúpida, pero es que aquella cálida sonrisa que le mostraba el chico ¿Cómo ella sacaría la frialdad suficiente para negarse?

- ¡Qué bueno! –aquella expresión… quería matarla, sabía que él quería matarla siendo un tipo malditamente encantador, sí, eso es lo que quería ese sujeto –entonces te veo al rato, hasta luego Hikari –salió por la puerta con aquella habilidad que ella había atribuido al lobo que dibujo en la noche, eso solo la hizo suspirar

¿Pero qué rayos tenía él? ¡Era absurdo! Aquél poder magnético era anti natural, luego pensó darle la vuelta a las cosas… ella también era encantadora si se lo proponía, le daría sin duda una muestra de su propia medicina, porque a pesar de todo no se iba a dejar caer tan fácilmente, no, primero ella jugaría un poco también, no se permitiría violar su margen de error pre-determinado.

Acabó su turno dejando la tienda en manos de la otra chica, se arregló el cabello y retoco un poco su maquillaje antes de salir, por fin supo que estaba lista, aspiro hondo y salió del lugar… y allí estaba él, estaba luciendo como le daba la grandísima gana en medio de la calle, recostado sobre la pared con una expresión ausente, supo que todas y cada una de las allí presentes volteaban a ver en su dirección, eso sólo la hizo sonrojarse ¿pero qué…? bueno, le resto importancia mientras se acercaba a él, por su parte el chico se le quedo mirando fijamente… aquella chica era realmente linda, tenía un paso tan elegante que no era de los que veías a diario, ella era especial, no tenía más adjetivo con el cual calificarla, había encontrado su musa y no la dejaría ir de ningún modo posible

- ¿Lista? –le extendió su brazo, hacia un frio considerable asi que ella no dudo en tomarlo

- P-Por supuesto -¿había tartamudeado, se golpeo mentalmente por ella, tenía que concentrarse, no podía perderse a sí misma en sus pensamientos de esa forma

- ¿A dónde quisieras ir Hikari? –ella lo pensó un rato, luego recordó un lugar al que quería ir

- Hay un café nuevo a tres calles de aquí… dicen que sirven unos almuerzos deliciosos –afirmó mientras le indicaba la dirección, él asintió

- Vale, yo invito

- ¡No! me da pena y…

- No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, lo hago porque quiero –ella asintió un poco sonrojada

- Bien… te dejaré por esta vez Ichijouji –él rio un poco -¿Qué pasa?

- Llámame Ken, si me llamas por mi apellido me recuerdas a mi padre o a mi hermano –ella entendió su punto y no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa

- Hecho, lo siento –caminaron en dirección al lugar escogido, sin saber que esa tarde les esperaban algunas sorpresas para ambos

**¡Reviews o no sigo! Es amenaza no promesa (?) nah es joda XD y pues esa peli que mencionaron es muy linda, deberían verla, me la recomendó mi exesposa (?) hace mucho tiempo y aun no la supero, la amoro x3**


	4. Liberación

**Me alegra que les este gustando esto, soy tan feliz, si soy honesta me está gustando demasiado escribirlo, no sé, tengo un concepto de amor muy raro y novelesco XD pero no novelesco de la tele, novelesco de libros para que entiendan :P y menos mal que les gusta mi versión de Kari (aquí) es que estoy HARTA de que siempre sea sumisita y tontita e.e eso es gay (?) asi que no le pienso cambiar nada, bueno ya sorry XD los dejo leer tranquilos n.n:**

**Capítulo IV: Liberación**

El café era muy acogedor, las mesas estaban muy separadas una de las otras y debido a los grandes ventanales que poseía, toda la luz que utilizaba era natural, ambos chicos se maravillaron ante la hermosa estructura, sin duda era digna de un café europeo, aun así trataron de no notarse tan sorprendidos mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas libres, el chico saco la silla para ella, mientras la aludida sólo quería tirarse por el viaducto más cercano debido a su vergüenza, se sentía tan indefensa con él, es como si no le permitiera crear una barreara entre ellos, estaba empezando a exasperarse. Ambos tomaron el menú, y después de varios minutos en silencio el chico decidió romperlo

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a querer Hikari? –la morena se enderezó en su asiento y bajo la carta

- Yo… quiero un latte… y se me antoja un pollo toriyaki pero…

- Pídelo, ya te dije que yo pagaría, creo que pediré lo mismo –ella se sonrojó cuando la mesera fue por su orden, pidió lo que había escogido y luego les dejo solos de nuevo -¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu muestra?

- Muy bien, anoche empecé, tuve un arrancón de inspiración bárbaro y lo aproveché –bueno, no tenía nada de malo decirle eso ¿no? asi tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que hasta se intimidara, pero el por su parte solo la miro ladeando la cabeza, casi con ternura

- ¡Me alegro! Yo anoche también andaba bastante inspirado, asi que comencé algo, de hecho casi lo acabé, pero aun me hacen falta bastantes detalles -¿Qué casi había acabado dijo? ¡Dios santo! ¡el tipo era una máquina! Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su sorpresa –fue la primera vez que me sentía asi… no sé la razón

- ¿En serio? –tal vez podía sacarle un poco de información, si, ser chica era lo mejor pensó ella en su interior -… ¿Qué tal te fue con eso?

- Pues… es la primera vez que me dejo llevar, creo que es muy diferente a lo que normalmente hago –suspiro un poco, con eso ella pudo notar que le ocultaba algo –siempre me dejo llevar por impulsos extraños cuando pinto… pero esta vez es como si… hubiese salido de mi corazón

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué hacías antes?

- Eres muy curiosa –demonios, se sintió descubierta, aun asi trato de ocultar su vergüenza –bueno la verdad no me importa que preguntes, es sólo que… normalmente no es el que ves aquí frente a ti quien dibuja las cosas que viste

- ¿A no? ¿entonces quién? –estaba cavilando la posibilidad de que le confesara de que era otro quién pintaba por él, eso la haría feliz y también sentiría que la vida tomaría el rumbo normal, en el que la gente con aquella belleza no podía ser tan talentosa en diversos aspectos

- Es otro yo, alguien a quién no te gustaría conocer, un sujeto tan frío y sobrio como la misma niebla… y que por alguna razón se apodera de mi al ver una paleta –con que era eso, ella suspiro, debió imaginarlo, aun asi sonrió divertida alzando una ceja

- Ya veo, se oye escalofriante

- Lo es, aunque tengas esa cara de escepticismo lo es –no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario –eres linda –dejo de reír para sonrojarse ¿Cómo lo decía tan fácilmente?

- G-Gracias, supongo –ella bajo la mirada -¿pero a qué viene eso?

- A que eres linda, lo digo por tu mirada, a veces siento que quieres comerte al mundo, eres decidida y fuerte, por eso pienso que eres linda –cada halago le daba vueltas en la cabeza, muchos chicos le habían dicho cosas como esa, pero no directamente, además era la primera vez que se sentía tan… diferente cuando la halagaban

- Y tú eres demasiado honesto… también me gusta –admitió mirando a la ventana, no quería ni se permitiría mirar sus ojos, no quería perderse en ese azul profundo de nuevo

- ¿Eso crees? Yo pienso lo contrarío, me falta mucho para llegar a ser honesto en mi vida, soy todo lo contrario, o tal vez tu saques ese lado en mí, no lo sé –ella iba a replicar pero la mesera llego con la orden, asi que se limito a tomar su alimento

Miro mil veces el pollo, se veía realmente apetitoso, pero no era por eso que no lo probaba… estaba anonadada, sólo escuchaba el "eres linda" en su mente, linda… tantos le decían tantas cosas, pero linda, ese adjetivo tan suave y tan descriptivo a la vez, no todos lo usaban, era increíble que con aquella palabra la colocara tan… tonta, si, esa era la palabra

- ¿Pasa algo? –el chico ya había probado un poco su sushi, pero no comprendía porque ella no comía

- N-No es nada, sólo estaba pensando –terminó por probar por fin su alimento, estaba delicioso, ya entendía porque le hablaban tanto del local –esta divino

- Si eso pensé yo –el chico dejo de mirarla para ahora concentrarse en su alimento, y tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso, asi que lo saboreo un rato mientras sus mejillas se teñían lentamente de rojo

Y ella hubiese deseado no a ver visto aquello, era como un niño pequeño, de aquellos a los que todo les sorprende, a los que su inocencia les confiere un aire…

- Hermoso –exclamó sin poderlo retener mas mientras bebía de su café

- ¿Qué cosa? –él ladeó la cabeza extrañado, ella casi se atora con su bebida, pero le sonrió

- Nada, son cosas mías –volvió a su almuerzo y esta vez no volvió a cometer el mismo error, no lo miro mas hasta que terminaron de comer, pero entonces volvieron a su conversación, cosa que ella también quería evitar pero no pudo

- … Deberías verte ahora mismo, pareces un tomate –exclamó el chico sin ningún tipo de pudor, ella quería ahorcarlo porque sabía que era cierto, aun así intentó mostrar cómo que no le afectó su comentario

- Si, pues debió ser la comida, estaba muy buena

- Yo no estoy diciendo que fuese otra cosa –él alzó una ceja mientras la chica se maldecía por dentro ¿pero como ese chico…? Ya estaba empezando a hastiarse

- Creo que debería irme, no he acabado con todo lo que debo hacer –se dispuso a levantarse, pero le detuvo de un brazo, supo que ese gesto solo empeoraría su ya sonrojado rostro

- Te propongo algo, pero primero ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué hace que te inspires?

- … La música, mi vida, leer… el cielo de noche –admitió sin ningún tipo de pena, él asintió

- Entiendo, creo que en eso nos parecemos –pagó rápidamente la cuenta y la tomo de la mano –vámonos, llenémonos de arte un rato

- ¿Cómo planeas eso? –le sonó tentador, nunca nadie la había comprendido en ese sentido, tal vez abrirse un poco no fuese tan malo después de todo

- No te lo diré, será cuestión de que si confías en mí o no, que te de igual por un día el mundo –ella quedó pensativa, luego escuchó su teléfono timbrar, era un mensaje de texto

"_Acuérdate de lo que hablamos, es para el fin de semana, así que espero que sea buena, mañana tenemos que reunirnos para hablar, Takeru"._

- No confió del todo en ti niño bonito, pero acepto lo de irme del mundo un rato, creo que lo merezco –borro el mensaje y apagó su celular, él sólo atino a sonreírle y halarla de la mano fuera del restaurante, a algún lugar desconocido, al menos para ella.


	5. Comparación

**Bueno, slo tengo una excusa: no tenía pc donde escribir, eso es todo... lamento la tardanza pero era eso, sin embargo quiero terminar todos mis fics asi que por eso me encuentro aqui ahora, espero que les guste el cap, prometo terminar este pronto, solo espero que mi musa no se vaya**

**Capitulo V: Comparación  
**

El hecho de no saber a donde la llevaba la desconcertaba y la emocionaba en partes iguales, eran ella y él juntos por el mundo y hacia donde el viento los llevase, no es que eso tuviera algo de malo ¡es más! Ella planeaba dedicarse a estudiarlo; quizás si descubría un punto débil en él podría averiguar cómo ganar la competencia, esa plaza tenía que ser suya, por ella y su hermano… por todo lo que quería en el mundo ese cupo sería de ella, y no permitiría que un simple distractor se apoderará de sus pensamientos y mucho menos de su objetivo.

Al salir del local denotó el cielo: estaba claro, el sol alzándose en lo más alto, un día precioso si se lo preguntaban, pero antes de poder decir nada el chico le señaló algo con su mano libre, ella simplemente se giró a ver

- ¿Es tuya? – una resplandeciente moto color azul eléctrico estaba en todo el borde de la hacer, era tan brillante que todos se quedaban admirándola, él simplemente asintió fascinado con la expresión de la chica, a sus ojos era preciosa, como si una niña pequeña mirara algo a través de la inocencia

- Así es… tengo un auto pero prefiero ir en ella, es más rápida, más libre supongo – con eso quedó notablemente sorprendida ¡prefería ir en aquella cosa! Debía admitir que era bonita, pero cualquier chico normal preferiría el auto, eso solo corroboraba su teoría de que él no era un chico normal y eso le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, él le extendió un casco pero antes de que se lo pudiera volvió con su pregunta

- ¿De verdad no me lo dirás? –preguntó alzando una ceja, casi traviesamente, él no pudo evitar reír asintiendo, cuando decía algo en serio no tenía por qué poner su - palabra en duda

- Te dije que confiarás en mí, te prometo que si te decepciono podrás pegarme y no hablarme de nuevo ¿Qué te parece?

- Funciona para mí –se colocó en serio esta vez el casco y luego de acomodarse en la parte de atrás abrazándose a su cintura, escuchó como el ruido inundaba la calle, para darle paso a la velocidad que ahora era el impulsivo de ambos a través de la calle

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido a su alrededor, sin contar que se quedó pasmada por unos segundos con su calor; era demasiado cálido, como si fuese su estado natural, por alguna razón que no podía entender podía notar un cierto aire de dulzura a su alrededor ¿por qué? Era raro denotar eso en un hombre, pero estaba más que segura que él lo tenía. Abrió los ojos cuando ya estaban llegando a las afueras de la ciudad donde solo podía verse la autopista, de allí partió a una vía alterna que la castaña no conocía.

Un camino algo parecido a un bosque: naturaleza por donde sea que vieras, pero luego de un rato se vio con una imagen incomparable; aquel faro que se veía a lo lejos en su casa estaba ahora cerca de sus ojos, era realmente enorme y tenía colores hermosos, no pudo más que abrir la boca aunque él no podía verla pues aún estaban en movimiento, sin duda era una de las cosas más impresionantes que había visto en su vida, tan grande y lleno de movimiento, con ambas luces de colores jugando a su alrededor, no podía describir con palabras lo pequeña que se sentía en esos momentos.

Parecía un lugar completamente desolado, no se distinguía un alma en los alrededores; pero muy al contrario de sentir miedo lo que tenía era una muy grande curiosidad; quería saber que tanto podría haber en los alrededores, que tanto podría sacar de allí, la naturaleza a su alrededor no hacía más que darle un aire de fantasía, no podía ser real tanta belleza. El chico detuvo el vehículo para que ambos pudieran bajarse a contemplar el paisaje, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ver la expresión de la morena que sin duda no tenía precio

- Esto es… indescriptible –declaró viendo todo emocionada, dando un pequeño giro para luego divisó el lugar - ¿pero cómo…?

- Es mi lugar secreto, sin contar que ya no se usa, sin embargo por cuestiones de seguridad no apagan las luces, es una reserva botánica –explicó mientras se sentaba en una de las rocas – te quita el aliento ¿verdad?

- Eso es quedarse corto… jamás me había sentido tan minúscula –declaró sin borrar su sonrisa, para luego mirarle curiosa, sentándose a su lado -¿por qué me has traído aquí?

- No lo sé… supuse que quizás te ayudaría, cuando ves la magnificencia que trae consigo la mano del hombre y la de Dios mezcladas sientes ese vacío que ahora estas sintiendo probablemente, uno que te impulsa a ir más allá ¿a qué si? –ella asintió completamente embelesada

- Ahora quisiera… ahora solo quisiera poder compararme a esto, siempre he dicho que soy la mejor ¿sabes? No era vanidad es solo que así me siento, pero cuando veo cosas así, tan directamente yo…

- Te sientes minúscula, y solo quisieras poder sentir como que puedes ser de ese tamaño –ella asintió –comprendo esa sensación a la perfección, a veces cuando siento que la oscuridad se apodera de mi venir aquí me basta para ponerme en paz de nuevo

- ¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? –preguntó por inercia y curiosidad, estaba segura de que él le contestaría cualquier cosa, y estaba en lo correcto

- No lo sé… un día paso algo horrible y yo sólo quería escapar de todo, entonces cuando abrí los ojos me vi aquí, no fue mucha ciencia, solo que cuando necesitas algo y en verdad lo deseas, el universo te lo da, o al menos así lo veo yo

- ¿Piensas eso? Porque en estos momentos lo que más quiero es ese cupo –él se rio algo bajo -¿Qué pasa?

- Eres muy perseverante y directa ¿te lo han dicho? –la castaña negó con la cabeza –pues es cierto, eso sin contar que eres linda, eres como todo en uno, me gusta eso

- … Tu eres demasiado honesto, quizás te lo dije pero debo repetirlo –repentinamente tomo su barbilla con una mano, mirándola a los ojos mientras ella se sonrojaba por completo

- Si fuera honesto te diría más cosas Hikari, pero resulta que soy muy cobarde para admitirlas –una sonrisa un tanto triste surcó su rostro, pero eso no le hizo retirar la mirada –quizás con las acciones me vaya mejor

Y antes de que alguno pudiera pensar en algo mas ya habían unido sus labios en un suave beso, no tenían por qué ir mas allá, el lugar solo incitaba a la suavidad del tacto y al disfrute de los segundos en los que podrían estar allí, las mejillas de ella ardían en rojo hasta que por fin se separaron, ninguno capaz de abrir sus ojos después de aquello.

- … Creo que dejaste bastante claro tu punto –susurró un tanto apenada, pero ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios -… ¿crees que está mal?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –preguntó atreviéndose a mirar a su ángel, sin duda la chica más linda de todo el universo

- No lo sé, solo confirmaba – e incluso ahora, aunque aún tenía ganas máximas de ganar, el quedarse un rato más en aquél lugar lleno de magia se le hacía una idea interesante


End file.
